Weather forecasting of storms and other meteorological events is extremely important to aviation, emergency response agencies, utilities and other entities that provide for public safety and welfare. Techniques have been devised to create short term forecasts of radar reflectivity by processing data from a single radar site. Such techniques track clusters or cells to predict storm motion by correlating cells in two or more successive images to determine speed and direction of a storm front. This movement information is then used to project where the precipitation areas are likely to be located in the next thirty to sixty minutes which is represented in the form of forecasted radar reflectivity images.
Often, however, the direction of cells is different than the direction of the storm front. This occurs particularly in thunderstorms, where the accuracy of predicting the motion of the storm front is poor. Thus, it is possible that a single site's radar reflectivity information may provide inaccurate forecasts. Further, where more than one radar site is tracking a storm front, it is possible that each of the radar sites may provide different and conflicting forecasts.
Thus, in view of the above, there is a need for a system that can generate more accurate forecasted radar reflectivity images. There is a further need for a system that can make use of radar reflectivity information from multiple radar sites. The present invention provides such a system.